Christmas Party Of Drunkeness!
by Blazer-Of-Heat
Summary: Naruto holds a Christmas party, and everyone gets drunk!  Note: May be shorter than expected.  Rated for use of beer.


Christmas Party Gone Weird

AN: This takes place after Tsunade becomes Hokage, but with a few changes. One, Rock Lee can move again. Two, Sasuke will not turn bad, so those thoughts won't appear. Three, the Ataski (Or however you spell it) will be out of character, for the humor of the story. And four, they are all 16, the age I think is when they are allowed to drink beer, due to the location.

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shizune, Kakashi, and Anko were reading a note closely resembling one Temari, Kankuro, and Garra had received a few days earlier. It read:

Dear every last one of my friends,

I am throwing a Christmas Party December 20, and you are all invited! It will include Dance Dance Revolution, snacks, music, dancing, and the key to all that is good, (or so I am told by Tsunade) beer and sake! Be sure to arrive at the Uzumaki house at 8:00 pm for a roaring good time!

-Naruto

(P.S. Jiraiya is not invited since he's a perv, Tsunade isn't invited since she'd drink all the sake, and Orochimaru isn't invited since he killed the Third Hokage, and is a gay pedophile jerk)

Of course, everyone laughed at the comment at Orochimaru, mostly because it's true, and checked their calenders. They could all go!

Naruto's house, 7:55 pm, Dec. 20

After Naruto was done getting ready for the party, he went into the bathroom, leaving the window open. Why is that important? Well because Itachi sneaked in, opened the beer and sake, and poured in a some different drugs into the drinks, mostly stuff that would get them drunk faster, but he slipped in a few things to make people see things.

8:10 pm

The party was in full swing, every one having a blast. Well, every one except Shizune, who some how ended up locked in a closet with two doors, and was banging one the door that was locked. So of course, they all open up the beer, (which Itachi had both drugged and resealed). Ino took a giant drink from hers, nearly passing out. When she looked around, she started acting crazy. She went up to Kakashi and said, "Dumbledoor! I thought you died when Snape shot you with the killing curse!"

Kakashi, thinking that this might be a good time to ask a question, leans over to Ino and whispers in her ear. Ino then yells, "I didn't know you were a perv Dumbledoor! Look out, it's the wicked witch of the west!" Ino then pointed to Shino, who was standing around, just looking out of place. Then, somehow thinking, Ino took a six-pack of beer and poured it on him. Being very angry, Shino punched her unconscious. Normally, everyone would have made a big deal, but were to drunk to care.

Then, Rock Lee walked up to Sasuke and said, "I challenge you hic to a drinking contest. Winner gets to kiss Sakura!"

Sasuke then said, "You're on, but if you lose, you have to dye your hair green, and be called Broccoli until it comes out naturally. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Sakura then said, "Hold on, I want in too!"

"Sure!" Sasuke and Rock Lee said.

By this time, the beer Ino had poured on Shino had gotten into his bugs' systems, so they in turn got him drunk, so he walked over to judge the contest. He yelled out, "Ready, Game, Gorilla!" And the contest was on.

While those three were destroying their livers, Hinata, very drunk, walked up to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Naruto smiled, and taking Hinata into the back end of the closet Shizune was in, closed the door. By this time, the contest was done, with Lee having drunk 6 bottles of beer in 3 minutes, Sasuke drinking 18 in 3 minutes, and Sakura, well, to this day they still don't know where those 50 bottles went. Now, since Lee was to drunk to move, Shino had his bugs pick him up and dye his hair green. Then Lee passed out. Sasuke and Sakura were sneaking to the closet where Naruto and Hinata disappeared to, and opened the door. Banging on the other door was Shizune, while Naruto and Hinata were kissing on the floor.

Sasuke said, "Due you mind? We had dibs on this closet before you two did!"

Naruto got up and said, "Don't bother, it's to loud in there!"

Picking up Hinata, they walked out and slammed the closet door shut, locking it.

Shizune stopped her frantic banging, and turned around. She started banging on the other door, yelling, "Let me out of here! I want to get drunk too!"

By know, Kiba, who had been drinking beer by the six pack, passed out. However, Shikamaru had just started having fun. Using his shadow possession jutsu, he was making people due funny things. Like Hinata sitting on Naruto's head, or Kakashi posing like a super model, which he might have done without the jutsu. Of course, telling him what to due was his recently declared girlfriend, Temari. By the time they were done with this, they passed out. Then, Kakashi and Anko disappeared.

Kankuro then pulled out his puppet, and for some reason, started to kiss it. Garra did the honors of knocking him out with a hammer of sand. Then, losing control of the hammer, knocked himself out. Then, Shino, fully drunk, had his bugs pick up Akamaru, and force Neji and Tenten to due a performance of "Singing In the Rain", with Akamaru providing the rain, if you know what I mean. Then, having them kiss, he passed out. At this point, Kakashi burst through the door, clearly knocked out by Anko's punch. "Next time you do that, I will make sure all your books are burned," she said, before passing out from to much sake. Then, the remaining, non-unconscious girls went up to Kakashi's head, and messed with his hair until it was a mess of purple and yellow hair, formed to look like a chicken. And then, they passed out. With Naruto and Neji being the only ones not passed out or locked in a closet, they drank the remaining beer, then passed out.

Outside

All the Ataski (I don't care how it's spelled, you know who I mean) were laughing their buts of.

The Next Day

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked into Naruto's apartment, and looked around. Opening the closet door, they found Shizune, who simply said, "I missed the best party ever," before she collapsed.

Looking around, Jiraiya said, "Man, they are gonna have massive hangovers."

Tsunade said, "Why weren't we invited?"

Then, they found the invitations. Jiraiya said, "I'm gonna kill that punk for saying that!"

And Tsunade said, "I wouldn't drink all of it..."

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDNENDNENDNENDEND

Well, that's what I call a drunken party!


End file.
